<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Searching by romans_dull_creativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995438">Searching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans_dull_creativity/pseuds/romans_dull_creativity'>romans_dull_creativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>also there will be blood, i think its pretty good so far, it gets kinda angsty, so uhh yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans_dull_creativity/pseuds/romans_dull_creativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil gets into a fight, causing Remus to try and help.<br/>It seems that the Duke does more harm than good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil staggered through the hallway, occasionally tripping over his own feet. He had gotten into a fight over something stupid. He barely remembered it now. There was a cut dangerously close to his eye, bleeding profusely. He had a few other scattered cuts and bruises, but those weren’t that bad. He would just get to his room and take care of it, just like every other time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had to go through the commons to get to his room. Taking a deep breath, he flipped up his hood and entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was at the front of the room, ranting animatedly about how “morals are lame” and some other questionable shit. Janus sat in the corner, drinking tea and playing chess with Logan. Roman and Patton were off somewhere else, probably watching Disney in Roman’s room.  (😉)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil tried to speed-walk through the room. He really tried. But apparently Remus had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey emo!” He said excitedly, “What’re your views on murd-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut himself off, moving closer to Virgil. Virgil was shock-still, unsure of what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He declined the idea, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. They weren’t supposed to know! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was uncomfortably close now, looking at Virgil’s cuts somberly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened here?” Remus said with a twinge of pity. Virgil blinked a few times. He couldn’t be serious. So Virgil sat there for what felt like an eternity, though it was really only a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virge,” Remus said, looking up into the emo’s eyes. “What happened..?” Remus’s eyes reflected pure sadness, but also disappointment. But who was he disappointed in? Himself, for not stopping the fight? Or in Virgil, for… for what? It couldn’t have been his fault. So Remus settled on being disappointed in himself. As per usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- it’s nothing,” Virgil stammered, inching farther away, closer to the dark safety of his room. “I just fell. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus looked up from his chess board, detecting the lies. But from his position in the room, all he could see was Remus getting up in Virgil’s face. Virgil seemed to be inching away. Janus just let it play out, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virge. There’s no way.” Remus stated. “So let me try this again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who did this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan and Janus had been stealing glances at the situation, but now Virgil looked absolutely terrified. His eyeshadow was pitch black, far from the purple they had once seen. So Logan and Janus stood up, making their way over to the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, what are you trying to do?” Logan asked, genuinely concerned. Remus turned around to face them. His face was rather calm, which was unusual. This really would only be normal if Janus was impersonating the chaotic side, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm..,” Janus started, trying to decide on the millions of things he could ask. “What happened here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what did happen? Especially to your face, Virgil. You really should patch that up.” Logan said bluntly, trying to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil almost laughed. He was going to!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where I was going, you idiot!” Virgil shouted, gesturing vaguely to the hallway. “But this bitch had to get in the way! Why can’t you just leave me alone? I try so hard to interact with you guys when I can, but you only want to talk when I’m trying to do something by </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus, clutching his chest in hurt, backed up a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he not want me to help? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt hot tears stream down his face, ruining his bruise-colored eye makeup. He ran upstairs, looking down in defeat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. I’ll leave him. He said he was fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman climbed out of bed, hearing shouting downstairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was going on now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remus had probably done something stupid again. He was kind of prone to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going downstairs two at a time, Roman readjusted his collar. However, finally reaching the first floor, he didn’t exactly see what he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were… calmer than he had expected. Remus was gone, but that wasn’t the main focus. Janus and Virgil were actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting along</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The snake-like side was lecturing Virgil on the importance of ‘self-care’ and ‘asking for help’ whilst bandaging a bunch of cuts on the emo’s face and tending to bruises with his extra hands. Logan was in the kitchen, making tea for the three left-brain sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Princey.” Virgil said, making Roman jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, emo nightmare! W-what happened to your face?” Roman said, gesturing to Virgil’s bandaged face. He sort of resembled a mummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not a big deal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman.” Janus said, lying through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes, blowing his bangs out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud </span>
  <b>
    <em>THUMP </em>
  </b>
  <span>from upstairs, followed by the sound of heavy boots tumbling down the stairs. Virgil glanced up from his phone, eyeshadow quickly darkening. Roman slapped a hand over his mouth. Logan stopped making tea, rushing over to the living room. His eyes widened, taking in the scene before him. Janus stood there for a moment before rushing over to the intrusive side, lifting him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had deep cuts all over his body, spilling out wine-colored blood. Janus rolled his eyes, summoning stitches and bandages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to be more careful..,” Janus sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the sides seemed to be confused at how...unimpressed Janus was. Had he dealt with this before?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was anxious, but not too impressed. Remus used to do this all the time. He would get emotional, fight the dragon witch unprepared, and come back hurt around five minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only difference was that Remus had his tentacles out this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Logan was typing hurriedly in his laptop, glancing up every now and then in amazement. Roman seemed to be familiar with the tentacles protruding from his brother’s back, but looked nervous nonetheless. Patton had already scurried off to his room for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So for the moment, things were peaceful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>